


I Believe You’re My Soulmate

by SleepyButWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Manga & Anime, Shiratorizawa, Soulmates, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyButWriting/pseuds/SleepyButWriting
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is written on your wrist. With the phrase you got, you always pictured your soulmate as some nerdy guy, but boy are you wrong.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 192





	I Believe You’re My Soulmate

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I believe you’re my soulmate.”

Those were the first words you would receive from your soulmate, engraved on your wrist as a constant reminder that your true love was out there somewhere. And he was a huge fucking nerd! 

At least that’s what you had always pictured. Why else would the first words of your soulmate be so formal?

As much as you liked the idea of one day putting a face to the sentence, you never thought of finding your soulmate as a top priority. You believed that whatever happened, happened, and you would find them when you were ready. So in the meantime, you focused on you.

And along the journey of finding yourself, you always managed to learn something new. For example, you really loved to play volleyball. You first got into it when one of your friends Hinata from middle school had begged you to set for him. The more you learned about it, the more you wanted to do.

You ended up following him to Karasuno High, where you both continued your volleyball journey and joined the volleyball team. Although none of the girls on the girl’s volleyball team were as motivated as the guys one, so you would often end up sitting in and practicing with them whenever you had free time in order to get in some extra practice. 

Today, Kageyama, wanted to work more on his serving, while, Hinata wanted to work on his spike, and you wanted to practice your receives, so you all made a plan to come in early and work with each other. It was the last day before summer break so you all thought it was important to cram in as much as you could. You were at it for almost an hour when the rest of the team finally showed up.

“Before we begin today, I have some great news” Takeda stated excitedly, causing everyone to abruptly stop and focus their attention on the young faculty advisor, “It appears that a few players from our team have been offered to attend the Shiratorizawa summer volleyball camp. It’s really hard to get into and although it only lasts for a few days, it’s a wonderful learning opportunity for up and coming players to expand their skillsets. Directed more for first years.”

Everyone’s mouth dropped, eyes staring expectantly waiting for Takeda to say which of them had got in. Even you were bouncing up and down silently praying that it was you who got picked. There would be nothing you would love more than to play with the best of the best from other schools. A good chance for you to show off your skills as well as learn new ones. You’d been waiting for another chance like this ever since you had played against Nekoma and Aoba Johsai in a practice match. You needed another challenge.

“What are you waiting for? Tell us who got in!” Tanaka shouted, unable to stand the suspense.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya added, backing him up. Takeda just grinned at their impatience before continuing.

“The players from Karasuno they selected are… Y/N, from the girl’s team, and Hinata, and Tsukishima from the boys.” You and Hinata stared at each other for a second before you both shouted out in joy, high fiving each other. The rest of the team also joined you giving the three of you a ‘congrats’ while patting your guys’ backs. Tsukishima didn’t seem affected by the news, the serious look he always kept on his face never fading.

“Wow, Tsukki! This is great. Aren’t you happy?” Yamaguchi questioned him.

“I would expect them to choose someone like me. And I guess I could picture why they would pick Y/N. What she lacks in blocking, she makes up for in receiving and attacking. But what I don’t get, is why they picked a small fry like Hinata.” Tsukishima answered, obviously trying to rile him up. But Hinata played right into his hand, marching right over to him and beginning to argue with him on how he’s improved.

You probably would have done the same if you weren’t already used to Tsukkis cold personality. You knew he just got a kick out of getting a rise out of people and accepted it as a part of him, so it doesn’t bother you as much as it did when you first met him.

When school had finally ended for the break, you were eager to already begin camp, not wanting to wait until tomorrow. But the day had arrived sooner than you had expected. Shiratorizawa Academy wasn’t too far from Karasuno. You had passed it plenty of times when out on your team practice jogs. But you and Hinata had still made a plan to meet up halfway so you could walk in together. 

You had told Tsukki about it, but he wasn’t interested. Stating that, ‘just because we’re on the same team, doesn’t mean we actually have to show up together.’ So it was just the two of you. Both gleaming with excitement.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Hinata asked jumping up and down in place, unable to contain his excitement. With each step you took, you could also feel your smile beginning to grow.

“Of course not. How could I?”

“Me neither. Kageyama was trying to hide it, but I could tell he was jealous.” Hinata laughed, thinking back to Kageyama’s face when he heard the news. “Man, I wish we were there already.”

“Well, then why are we walking so slow? Let’s pick up the pace already.” 

“Last one there has to pick up balls next practice match?”

“Deal.” and with those final words, you both took off right towards the Academy at full speed, trying to outrace the other.

You had arrived out of breath and sweaty, nearly collapsing the second you both passed through the doors to the gym. “I win!” You both shouted at the same time. “No, I did!” you both argued again simultaneously.

Hinata quickly looked around the gym before locking eyes with Tsukishima and calling him over. “Who do you think won?”

“You’re both losers to me, so what does it matter? And I would appreciate it if you two didn’t acknowledge me while we’re here. I’m here to learn. Not babysit.” And with that, he turned and walked away not wanting to discuss the topic further.

“Dang that was harsh.” You mumbled, watching him walk away.

“Yeah. He must not have slept much either,” Hinata joked, causing the both of you to snicker. 

The first day of camp had you all riled up. You had seen a lot of people from other schools that you had recognized, but a few people were completely new. Some you had never even heard of, but all of them were great players, even for being first years. You felt really intimidated by everyone but had no problem getting along with, and even making friends with a few of the other girls, as well as a few of the guys.

And even after you had practiced all day, some of you would continue to practice playing two on two or even three on three matches. Just depending on how many people you had gathered that day. And this day was no different. You and Hinata had even convinced Tsukki to join you in a three on three practice match against, Kindaich from Aoba Johsai, Goshiki from Shiratorizawa, and Lev from Nekoma. Hinata even decided to up the stakes by making a wager that the losers had to clean up, and buy the winners dinner.

So now you were all pretty into it. Most of the other students had headed home, but a few upperclassmen from Shiratorizawa who had watched you all practice, lingered. Goshiki had mentioned that they were keeping an eye on him to take notes and tell him what he needs to improve on, but they were a little distracting. Mostly because of how intimidating they were.

Wakatoshi, who was apparently the ace that Goshiki had planned to replace, was really tall with a muscular build. While the redhead next to him, Tendo, was only slightly shorter with a skinnier frame. You weren’t exactly put off by them, but their general presence was pressuring. Although you had never officially met them, you had seen them play and they were both incredible. Practically unstoppable. And you wanted more than anything to be on there level. So, of course, it would be a distraction to play in front of them.

But nonetheless, you were determined to win. Mostly because you were starving and really didn’t want to clean up. So you gave it your all, Hinata and Tsukki doing the same.

The game was getting close to the end, and you just needed to score two more points to win. Thinking he had this, Hinata ended up screwing up on one of his receives and sent the ball flying backwards, directly towards the two upperclassmen who had lost interest a while back and were now talking to one another ignoring the match. Until someone shouted a “lookout!” successfully grabbing both of their attention.

Before you knew it, your body was flying towards the ball in a last-ditch effort to save it and send it back towards your two teammates. You jumped as high as you could and had managed to make contact, sending it over to them perfectly, but it had all happened midair, so as soon as you hit it, you lost your form and you were now heading straight for the ground before Wakatoshi caught you, causing you to crash into his chest instead of the floor.

You were trying to wrap your head around what just happened. It all happened so gracefully and fast that you were still in a little bit of a daze. Slowly, your mind started to come back to you. And as you processed what had happened, you couldn’t help yourself as you uttered out “what is this some kind of Wattpad novel?” while laughing like crazy.

It was just so smooth, and he was like a real-life prince that it had all fit so perfectly as something out of a storybook. Wakatoshi was about to speak before Tsukki yelled over at you abruptly interrupting him before he could get a word out.

“Hey! Do you want clean up duty or something? Quit screwing around, were outnumbered here!” Tsukkishima yelled, pulling your thoughts away from the man in front of you in time to remind you that you still had a game to win. You didn’t waste another second wiggling out of his grip and darting back on the court.

Hinata ended up scoring the last point earning you a final win. The two of you high-fiving while the three losers walked away sluggishly to the supply closet to get the cleaning equipment.

“That was a great spike, Hinata!” You praised, Tsukki just rolling his eyes and mumbling an ‘it was okay.’

“Forget my spike, what even was that save you did with the ball. I mean with your reflexes, you’d make a great Libero.”

“Ooo,” you responded giving the thought a once over, “I guess it would be fun to give Noya a run for his money.”

Tsukki just laughed at your comment, like it was the funniest joke you had told all year. “You’d make a better libero if you could catch your balance after you receive the ball.”

“Tsukki you’re always so cold. When will you just admit that you’re jealous of my mad receiving skills?” You argued before a deep voice sounded, cutting your argument short. You turned around only to come face to chest with your prince charming from earlier.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Wakatoshi stated, bowing slightly at you, “but I believe you’re my soulmate.”

The two boys had the same shocked reaction as you, but they were still able to move unlike yourself. Immediately yanking their gazes to stare at your frozen form. Your brain had officially short-circuited. Here you were, staring up at this greek god, whos towering over you. He’s nothing like the nerdy kid you pictured as your soulmate. He was…better. Is that even possible?

How was it that the dream guy you pictured growing up, just seemed average when compared to your actual soulmate?

Oh, god. How long were you standing like this? You have to say something quickly. Your brain was yelling at you to respond to this man. You just kept repeating the phrase ‘say something cute.’ Hoping that something cute actually would come out and you would be able to win him over. Until finally, you managed to spit something out.

“H-hi soulmate. I’m Y/N.”

…Shit


End file.
